Fotografias
by br0kenztar
Summary: Viñeta, Cedric/Harry, Ginny/Harry. Ginny sabia que ella no era el primer amor verdadero de Harry. ¡Dejen R&R!


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a J.K. Rowling. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes como entretenimiento mío y para mis lectores. Todo sin fines de lucro._

**Fotografias**

**Viñeta**

* * *

Ginny Weasley de Potter miraba la puerta de madera del estudio de su marido, quien le había puesto un encantamiento para que nadie pudiese abrirla por fuera. Era algo que repetía en algunas ocasiones: cuando se molesta con su esposa o con uno de sus mejores amigos, o cuando tenia mucho trabajo y necesitaba un poco de paz para terminar a tiempo; eran contadas las veces en que esa puerta se encontraba cerrada por algunas horas.

Pero hoy, como todos los años anteriores, la puerta se mantendría cerrada todo el día. Justamente por tratarse de un aniversario que Harry jamas olvidaría.

El día en que Cedric Diggory fue asesinado.

Ginny todavía recordaba, con escalofríos recorriendo su espalda, el ver regresar a los dos campeones de Hogwarts del laberinto… solo que uno claramente no se movía. Aun escuchaba los gritos de Harry cuando intentaban separarlo del cuerpo injerte de Cedric, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, pero calló y no compartió su descubrimiento con otros. Hasta que en una oportunidad, en las vacaciones de verano de ese año, le preguntó a su hermano Ron si sus sospechas eran correctas.

Su hermano no le dio la razón pero tampoco le dijo que estaba equivocada, solamente le contestó que él no era la persona indicada para decírselo.

La menor de los Weasley no volvió a mencionar palabra de aquel tema.

No fue hasta dos años después, cuando salía con Harry, Ginny tuvo el valor de preguntarle. Tampoco se le olvidaría como la mirada de Harry se oscureció al escuchar esa pregunta, haciendo que su novia se disculpara diciendo que no era asunto suyo. Pero Harry la tomó de las manos y le confesó:

"Cedric y yo estuvimos juntos, poco tiempo después de la primera prueba del torneo," Ginny se quedó muda mientras el pelinegro continuaba. "Pero estoy ahora contigo, Ginny; fue duro para mi perder a Cedric pero he salido adelante y estoy seguro que quiero estar contigo."

La pelirroja abrazó a su novio al este terminar de hablar, quedándose con la mente mas tranquila.

Mas nunca se imaginó, hasta muchos años después, lo importante que había sido Diggory para Harry. Cierto día, Ginny descubrió a su hijo Albus esculcando entre las cosas de su padre. Después de correr al niño del estudio, la señora Potter encontró una viejas fotografías. Algunas eran del periódico _El Profeta_ de los años cuando estaban estudiando en Hogwarts, en ellas salían los campeones del Torneo de Magos o solo salía el primer campeón de Hogwarts: Cedric Diggory. Pero fueron otras fotografías las que mas la sorprendieron.

Fotos donde _solo_ salían Harry y Cedric.

En una se encontraban sentados muy pegados uno del otro bajo un árbol, mientras que Cedric se le quedaba mirando a Harry con ternura en sus ojos; otra donde Diggory le robaba un beso al pelinegro, quien parecía ruborizarse pero no se notaba molesto por el gesto; y así, una por una, la pelirroja contempló con cierta tristeza las fotografías. Ahora se daba cuenta del primer amor verdadero de su esposo, pensando en un principio que solo de había tratado de un amor de adolescentes, y que era lo que hacia Harry cada año cuando se encerraba en su estudio.

Ver esas fotografías por todo el día y llorar por su amor perdido.

Mas tarde esa noche, Ginny no le comentó a Harry que había encontrado a Albus buscando entre sus cosas ni mucho menos le mencionó que había encontrado las fotos.

Pero desde entonces, en el aniversario de la muerte de Cedric y antes de que se acabara el día, Ginny estaría esperando afuera del estudio hasta que su marido saliera. Entonces abriría sus brazos y lo abrazaría amorosamente sin decir palabra alguna.

Harry le regresaría el gesto, para después separarse y besar delicadamente la frente de su esposa para después murmurar, "Gracias."

Al año siguiente, Harry le entregó a su esposa un pequeña caja sin decirle nada. Ginny la reconoció inmediatamente, ahí era donde su esposo tenia guardadas las fotografías de Cedric Diggory. La miró por un par de segundos sin siquiera abrirla antes de regresársela a un confundido Potter.

Agradecía que su marido intentaba ser sincero con ella pero aquello no iba a borrar el hecho que Cedric seguía teniendo un espacio en el corazón del pelinegro. Le dolía pero hacia tiempo que había aceptado ese hecho.

La pelirroja colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido antes de besarle en los labios. Harry dejó la pequeña caja a un lado para abrazar a su esposa por la cintura, dándole entender a ella que él seguía fiel a sus palabras.

Harry estaba seguro de que quería estar con ella, y Ginny estaba feliz con eso.

**END**

* * *

Estoy leyendo de nuevo la saga de Harry Potter y recordé lo mucho que me gusta el Cedric/Harry (además del Draco/Harry). No miento al decir que si me gustó que Harry terminara casándose con Ginny, simplemente se ven muy lindos juntos, así que tampoco me resistí a poner algo de esa pareja.

Esta viñeta fue más bien para darme gusto y quitarme las ganas de escribir un Cedric/Harry. No es una pareja muy popular pero aquí esta mi pequeña contribución.

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar un review con sus comentarios.

_Mata ne~_


End file.
